


I’ll have two in the red, please

by MiriamKenneath



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Magic, Crack, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamKenneath/pseuds/MiriamKenneath
Summary: A demonic sex shop owner manages to satisfy (andsatisfy) his newest reluctant customer.
Relationships: Demonic Sex Shop Owner/Reluctant Customer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	I’ll have two in the red, please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Val_Creative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/gifts).



The shop owner had _horns_. Unfortunately, by the time Paul noticed this not especially minor detail about the devilishly handsome man stationed at the till, he was already through the door and inside the shop.

‘A customer!’ exclaimed the shop owner, clapping his hands together gleefully. ‘Lucifer’s loins, I haven’t had a customer in literal ages! Welcome! Do come in, come in! What might you be in the mood for this evening? My shop has the finest selection of pleasure aids anywhere in the high street – guaranteed!’

‘I, er…’ This was going to be a hard sale, clearly, and aggressive salespeople in regular shops, never you mind _sex shops_ , tended to make Paul exceedingly nervous.

‘Might I interest you in our range of wand vibrators? Or erotic videos, if you would prefer to watch? Or dildos – you look like a man who knows his dildos, if I do say so myself!’ said the shop owner as he bustled past Paul and toward some very lovingly lit, very lurid displays of sex toys. ‘And then there’s the S&M range: blindfolds, ball gags, butt plugs…’

Paul emitted an involuntary squeak and retreated slowly until his back was pressed up against the shop door. To his dismay, the knob wouldn’t turn when he tried it. Somehow, he’d been locked in.

‘Ah yes, I see, I see! You are a man with discriminating tastes. Fortunately, I have just the thing.’ The shop owner approached Paul and got uncomfortably close. Infernal heat seemed to radiate from his body. ‘Hold out your hand.’

‘Er.’ Stupidly, Paul obeyed –

And the shop owner, who was wearing a brass name badge pinned to his jacket lapel which read _Asmodeus_ , Paul noticed vaguely, pricked his finger with a wicked looking silver stiletto.

At which point Paul might’ve shrieked.

But it was too late. The shop owner – Asmodeus – had gathered up the resultant drop of blood, closed his hand around it and done… _something_ …with it. When he opened his hand again, he was holding what was, undeniably, a cock ring. It was the exact colour of Paul’s blood. ‘The vibrations have been custom-calibrated especially for you,’ said Asmodeus, dark eyes gleaming with demonic promise.

‘Am I…am I supposed to wear it?’ asked Paul weakly. Those eyes…

‘That’s one option,’ replied the shop owner. ‘Or your partner can wear it during – ’ Asmodeus made an unmistakable, obscene gesture with his hips.

‘Oh.’

‘Would you like to try it out? You prefer to bottom, don’t you? I’m confident you’ll be especially pleased with the product when it’s worn by a top.’ Asmodeus thrust his hips toward Paul again, and this time they made physical contact. He was hard. And so was Paul, come to think of it.

Afterwards, Paul couldn’t quite remember agreeing to trial the customised cock ring. But after he – or rather _they_ – had finished, he promptly ordered two.

In red.


End file.
